Julia vs Jules
by HoplesslyRomanti
Summary: Julia was a dork, a nerd, a nobody. At least that's what her alias Jules said. Rated T for a reason. Jules centric.


Julia Marshall hated herself. That's right she freaking hated herself. She hated how her thin platinum blond hair frizzed up if she didn't pile hairspray on it, she hated the bags under her eyes which never seemed to go away, and most of all she hated her alias Jules. Jules was a bully, your typical cheerleading bitch. Jules was perfect. Jules was the appearance but Julia was the soul. Jules often battled for dominance in Julia's mind and Julia often let her take over. She was braver, more daring when Jules was in charge. Julia hated how easily Jules could boss her around. How easily Jules could take her over and turn her into someone totally new. It was almost scary. But the guilt and hatred quickly dissipated when she walked into Mesa high and the halls would part for her and the rest of the cheerleaders. Jules would always walk in the front. Flirting with the occasional football player and sniping an insult at poor innocent nerds. Not that the dorky loser population had done anything to Jules. They never had. But they were easy targets so Jules brought them down with her hurtful comments and sharp insults.

Why did Jules do this? Why was she so horrible? The answer was simple. Her life sucked. She needed a way to mask her pain, to look and feel strong. She needed a way to hide Julia away from the world. Her parents divorced when she was 12 leaving her switching between her mom and her dad who both seemed like they really wished she didn't exist. Her mom was constantly going on business trips she never really had time for Jules. Her dad was worse. When he got home from his work in finance he usually went to the club to drink away his problems. He got home at unrealistic times in the morning totally drunk with his arm wrapped around a new woman. Worst of all when her stupid dad didn't have his usual slut for the night he would relief his sexual tension on her. He never actually did it with her. Just touched her as she watched in horror. When she cried and begged for him to stop he would hit her, avoiding her face of course. Then wring her neck and threaten to kill her if she told anybody. Those were the days when Jules was at her worst and Julia almost disappeared completely.

Jules hated Lemonade Mouth. Except she didn't. It was actually annoying how much she liked Lemonade mouth. There music moved her. It touched her how 5 kids. Kids she never even knew before were taking a stand for the invisible. It didn't hurt that there music was pretty amazing to. Don't get her wrong. She is a Mudslide Crush groupie. But Mudslide Crush's music was almost always the same. Same rhythm same genre. Lemonade Mouth was a pleasant change. Mo Banerjee however was a different category all together. Jules hated her to the pit of her soul. She hated her exotic name, she hated her flawless Indian skin, she hated her perfect thick locks, she hated her perfect grades, she hated her wide girl-next-door eyes. But most of all Jules hated how much Julia admired Mo how much Julia wanted Mo to like her.

When Scott told Jules he and Mo were in a relationship, Jules was unhappy to put it lightly. Mo was quiet and dorky. Scott could do better. Yet he didn't try. He actually liked her! That's when Jules knew she had to do something. She had lost too much already. She couldn't lose Scott to little miss perfect. She wouldn't. She and Ray cooked up a plan to get rid of Mo and weaken loser mouth. The next day she had cornered Scott and within minutes she had his letterman jacket wrapped around her shoulders and was feeling his biceps. The hurt and shock in Mo's eyes almost made Jules regret flirting with Scott. Almost.

Julia hated her body. It pissed her off how much thinner and taller Patty was then her. Every night, whenever Jules got the chance, she would make herself barf. And when she woke up, she hated herself all over again. Because Julia was a dork, a nerd, and a nobody. At least that's what Jules says.


End file.
